


Be Careful What You Wish For

by Guided_by_Demons



Series: The Stomco Series [4]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bedroom Sex, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Groping, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guided_by_Demons/pseuds/Guided_by_Demons
Summary: Tom and Marco really should keep their mouth shut sometimes when suggesting new ideas.





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Been awhile since i updated but eh, have this.
> 
> We'll see when i update again.

  
"Tom you're such a pervert..."  
  
"Says the other pervert."  
  
Star rolled her eyes as she grasped the bedsheets behind her, watching tom slamming repeatably into her folds. Her legs spread out for easier access as one hand pushed them apart and another played with her breasts. Clothes were already messily strewn all over the floor and star felt exhausted. Whimpers and moans releasing from her lips as she watched tom pick up the pace of pushing his cock in and out of her flower. If Star wasn't using magic like she always did there was no doubt she probably should've been pregnant a number of times by this point.  
  
Tom was more then happy though, his tail wagging behind him and his hands happily flicking the nubs on star's chest.  When tom went at it he always seemed to be having fun, enjoying the feeling of star's insides. Star couldn't deny she felt the same way, tom made her feel so full, deliciously full. She honestly thought tonight's escapades would've been finished by now but well, but of course tom wasn't tired yet, must have been part of his monster half.  
  
"W-what about marco?", star whimpered, knowing she was about to come very soon. Tom leaned in, hips still moving before whispering in her ear, "We'll finish before he gets back, he doesn't need to know. I can finish inside you real quick.". Star was amused and annoyed, "C'mon you know this isn't fair to him, he'll be back in literally a few minutes probably, how fast are you gonna try and cum tom?". Tom laughed, "Don't underestimate my speed star!.".  
  
Just then the door to the bathroom swung open and marco stepped out, wearing nothing but his bathrobe. He froze at the sight of the couple having sex and tom and star looked guilty at him before marco crossed his arms and began laughing. "Dammit guys, i though we were done for tonight? I told you I was taking my shower first and you decided to start again without me?",  Star gave him a weak smile, "Sorry marco, tom begged me, thought he could do it before you could finish. Besides, how often have i come home to find YOU TWO going at it again?".  
  
Marco's face became bright red, "Fine fine...".  
  
Tom made sure marco got a full view of his actions, his dick sliding in and out of star's alien pussy. "Sorry Marco, star's pussy is just too good to not cum in! I'm weak to it!", marco rolled his eyes and laughed, "Ugh, no fair, now i can't join unless i have to shower AGAIN.". Star whimpered, tugging on the sheets jut a bit tighter, "I-It's ok marco, you can just watch me cum instead ah.....ah...I'll let you eat me out afterwards, sound fair?".  Tom winked at marco, "Also got me diaz...".  
  
Marco felt himself starting to sweat as star came, tom following after before removing his robe, "Ugh fine, but we're taking a shower together after this.".  
  
Tom and star smiled.  
  


* * *

  
The three cuddled up under the covers, finally clean and tired from today, ready for tomorrow's adventures instead. And both marco and star leaned onto tom, his warmth making him the perfect person to cuddle with. "I think you both have a bit of an infinity to having sex with me", star wiggled in her spot, "can't help it star, it's just fun to play with you.". Star sighed, "Oh i can tell, but man give a girl some rest, having both of you in there so much is gonna wreck me." Marco wiggled from the other side of tom, "Actually, can you imagine being the one being slammed into like that? I mean, well, not the ass, tom has given me PLENTY of knowledge on how that feels.".  
  
Tom gave him a toothy grin.  
  
"You imagining what it'd be like to be female?"  
  
"Well, maybe i dunno, i mean well, i know I've worn women's underwear and the dress and yeah, but i was thinking about you know, what it feels like to well, have sex kinda how star had it with you earlier? Is that weird?", star snorted, "Oh trust me, as fun as it is, it can be a pain.". Tom then joined in, "Well, i'm sure we could handle it, it's not that different then the other end right? And i gotta admit, must be nice being eaten out considering how you go about it.".  
  
"Oh yeah, now THAT i can say is pretty good.", the queen laughing lightly, "You two have such dirty thoughts my god, can't we sleep tonight?". Marco snuggled into tom's chest, "Says the queen who openly tells us her fantasy about being chained to her throne, wearing a ball gag, using a spreader, being covered in chocolate, and having us tag team her. We don't hold a candle to the weird stuff  _ **you**_ think about star." Star snuggled close to tom as well as the demon held his lovers close.  
  
"Hmm....we'll see....".  
  


* * *

  
"Yeah, i don't think me and her are gonna work out...." ,Janna sat across from star at her tea table, with tom and marco out handling other matters she finally had some time to spare with some of her friends. Though Janna swung around by the most whether star wanted her or not. However, marco was always under the impression the girl she wanted to take pictures of them all doing it just for the fun of it and honestly star could see that being true sadly.  
  
"Awww, janna, but she was so sweet!".  
  
"Yeah but she doesn't quite....i dunno, her crazy doesn't seem to match my crazy, you get me? It's not the same as you and tom and marco.". She kicked up her feet on the table, "You three seem to just...click, it's weird, i dunno how you all ended up together.". Star gleamed, "I mean, i don't know either, but they're both great and we all get along great and we just....we all trust each other.". She blushed and janna snorted, "Pfttt, you just like them for their bodies star, we all know.".  
  
"Shut up.".  
  
"Honestly though, you totally do...".  
  
Star's mind wandered to some dirty places and janna clearly noticed.  
  
"Star, we both know that evil look of yours."  
  
"What evil look?", star sipped her tea, fixing her crown and hiding her hickies as best she could with her dress.  
  
"Alright star, spill it.", star still chose to pretend like she had no idea what star was talking about and janna reached into her bag, pulling out some stickers. "You tell me your evil plan, you get a sticker. ", she held it up and star snorted at it, "Janna, c'mon, I'm not five- ooooo is that a sparky unicorn one?". Janna nodded, "Yep, nice and sparkly, you can have it if you spill your plans, i could use an excuse to start messing with your husbands, been bored today.".  
  
"Oh fine, it's just.....i've been thinking of well....maybe doing a little magic on tom and marco for one night, just for the funsies.". janna snorted at her and star spoke again, "And no!, i'm not using it to enlarge their hoo-has, I was just thinking well......we tried a bit of reversal.". Janna leaned against the table, "Ok, but what kinda reversal? you're losing me here star? You gonna do some weird shit?". Star twiddled with her wand, "I was more thinking, tom and marco get to feel like girls for a day, they've talked about what it was like and well...".  
  
Janna started laughing, partially evilly, "Oh god star, that's AMAZING. Did diaz really talk about wanting to be a girl during sex with you guys, seriously? Him  ** _and_** tom? You all are really all about doing experimental things aren't you?". Star smiled, "Hey, for the record, we dimmed down how often we have sex to at least once a month, we still got movie nights, game nights, dinners, and of course the occasional love sentence concert.". Then she leaned forward and whispered, "Though there is no denying they always look forward to it since we do something different every time.".  
  
"Well, can't deny you guys are VERY close, that's for sure.".  
  
"ANYWAYS, i hope you don't mind....but since you know, and well.... you know a bit more about well...lady biz, dating a lot of girls and all. Maybe you don't mind giving me some pointers about what to do to make them happy?", janna snickered at her response, "You wanna know some tricks to make em feel good huh? Well, you've come to the right place my queen! Though gotta say, considering those losers have never been ladies before, pleasuring them is gonna be a whole new experience for all of you. But- you owe me something in return.".  
  
"Like what?".  
  
She smiled mischievously.  
  
"How badly do you want my advice?"  
  


* * *

  
A few weeks later, tom and marco found themselves finally heading to their bedroom, hand in hand and extremely tired. Today they had been nothing but berated in chores, papers to sign, people to see, and plans to make. The the strange part was, star was nowhere in sight, leaving the work all to them. It could be assumed she had business elsewhere today and didn't have the time to say anything, but that wasn't gonna stop marco and tom from being a bit annoyed at her for putting so much on them.  
  
She wasn't even at dinner! But the guards simply told them she was perfectly fine and there was no need to worry.  
  
Guess the night was all theirs.  
  
"Ugh, i guess we can just cuddle till she gets back, get some sleep.", marco sighed before yawning, "Hey, you mind if i'm the big spoon this time?". Tom looked at him in question, "No i don't, why? what's up?", and marco held his hand tighter, "It's just that you usually are the big spoon and well, i kinda think you enjoy our arms wrapping around you just a bit more sometimes then vice versa.". Tom blushed but didn't protest, he always loved cuddles and craved affection that made him feel special and safe, it was no wonder having his partners' arms wrapped around him felt so comforting.  
  
They showed how much his partners's loved and protected him.  
  
"You're a dweeb marco, you know that?.", marco pushed against him, "Hey, nothing wrong with a little cuddling between husbands while their wife is busy, star can join us when she gets back from...whatever she got herself into.". Tom's young slipped out from between his lips, "Don't forget kisses, those always pass the time.". Marco snorted at him before pulling him down to peck his lips for a second, "There, that work?". He liked teasing Tom, Tom was just one of those guys who was fun to playfully joke with, and tom liked to mess around back.  
  
Tom didn't even answer marco as he pulled marco against him and connected their lips in a much more passionate kiss, tongue slipping in for a bit before they disconnected and tom winked. "That sounds more like it, if we weren't so tired well.....I think we could've horsed around a bit. ". Marco blushed and rolled his eyes, "Cuddling is fine for now, though, I'm not opposed to waking up tomorrow, naked, covered in love bites, and a demon's mouth between my legs.".  
  
Tom butted him back, "Oh, you're on.".  
  
Marco opened their bedroom door soon after, tom letting him go and heading to his drawers to get changed when he noticed two boxes on the bed, accompanied by a note. Marco finished locking the door and noticed them as well. The boxes were dressed with fancy ribbons, one red, one purple, to signify marco and tom. The note, addressed to them, had the handwriting of someone very familiar. Star. Tom and Marco, exchanged looks before marco took the note and opened it up.  
  
"Wear these and wait for me, love star.", he looked over to tom before grabbing his present, "Well, seems we figured out what star was probably up to all day. Preparing to seduce us.". Tom hummed to himself, "So does that mean no cuddles or love bites?". His husband gave him an amused look, "Heck no, as long as you have the energy for...whatever star got us into tonight." Marco was more then used to them dressing up during nights out, star and tom tended to like roleplay a ton, usually marco ended up dawning his princess marco outfit in that respect.  
  
He was honestly not surprised because of this, to find a silk red panties and bra with black trimming, and some matching red stockings. Ones he knew were thin and would go above his knees. looking over to tom, it appeared tom had the same black trimmed outfit, just in a darker purple color. They've both worn women's underwear before, sometimes star's, so this was not exactly out of their comfort zone. Though Tom, despite having worn panties, sure never put on a bra or the stockings before.  
  
The men looked to each other for a bit, blushing, "Well, still tired?". Marco snorted at the demon, "Well, it would be rude to ditch her plan before she even tells us what we're doing wouldn't it?", he started to take off his shirt and tom smiled before following suit, stripping down naked to put on the outfit star got them. "Geez, these things don't exactly leave TOO much to the imagination do they?", tom looked down at his crotch before attempting to put on the bra.  
  
"Well, it's more effective when you don't have a dick", marco expertly put the outfit on before helping tom out, "That tiny thing isn't exactly going to cover you perfectly down there, but, i gotta admit, it still looks good on you. " Marco also spotted tiny red and purple ribbons peeking from their boxes, snatching them, "Huh, these must be for our necks.". He tied the red one around his before doing the same for tom, "There, you look pretty good.".  
  
Tom admired himself in the mirror, his tail sticking out of the panties like a bit of a sore thumb "Huh, yeah, looks kinda cool. So....when do you think star's getting back. I kinda wanna know what she's up to with this getup.". Marco hopped on the bed, "Well, she said to wait for her, so i guess that's just what we'll have to do.". Tom shrugged and tried to make himself comfortable in the slightly itchy wear as he laid down next to marco, "Geez, how do women wear these?."  
  
"The things we all do for love...", marco said plainly, he still felt tired and so did tom in fact, maybe it'd be nice to close their eyes a bit before star showed up. Only for a moment, he laid and snuggled next to tom and let his eyes close for a moment.  
  


* * *

  
"Oh guysss~".  
  
Marco felt his eyes open from is sleep to see a cute blonde stand above him. Her outfit similar to the ones she gave tom and marco expect they were white lined with pink lace. She looked down at them happily as marco officially woke up, eyes groggy, and feeling tom stir next to him, "Star, hey.....sorry...how long were we out? We were kinda tired from running around all day, sorry about that. We...put on your outfits though.". Star smiled, "Oh don't worry about it, you guys look great! I didn't think the spell would work THIS well!."  
  
"Wait, spell? What do you-?".  
  
Then Tom sat up next to marco, except, tom didn't look like....tom. The pruple skin, three red eyes, and pink hair and all of tom's features in general were there it was just....well, last time marco checked tom's body wasn't so....small. Nor did he remember tom having breasts that fit perfectly into the bra star chose. Marco was about to say something when the she-tom started staring at marco, who now looked down upon himself to find his body was not his own, in fact it was very similar to she-tom's.  
  
They were women.  
  
Marco even felt a ponytail of long hair behind him and tom's hair also seemed a bit longer, though surprisingly, marco's voice seemed no different. Though as he gawked at star, she started explaining, "The spell is only for the outside stuff, doesn't change your vocals, but i like hearing your voices anyway! Though giving you both a temporary vagina must feel weird, But i hope you don't mind about me fixing your hair up!." Tom looked as though he were still processing the whole thing, getting a look around himself before starting to laugh of all things.  
  
"Well star, i guess we kinda deserved this one for talking about being women didn't we? Geez, remind us never to pass out when you plan sexy night again! Clearly we can't trust you.",  Star snickered, "Oh c'mon! You two look GORGEOUS as ladies!". She motioned to their mirror and tom wasted no time going to it, marco following behind as he attempted to get used to his temporary from. He didn't know why, but star changing his body like this made him feel a little vulnerable.  
  
He and Tom kept their bodies of course, tom being lean and tall and a tad muscular and marco being partially chubby and partially muscular, but they were a little distracted by the features they DIDN'T have before this change. "Don't go undressing yet, i planned this out for tonight. Want it to be special!". Tom eyed the bed then eyed his body, "Yeah but star, me and marco, we don't exactly know what we're doing here. Well, i mean not entirely cause we've been with you but....about US."  
  
"That's going to be the FUN part!!", star then grabbed a box that had been on the floor nearby and spilt it's items onto the bed. Tom and Marco blushed heavily at the number of vibrators and dildos they'd been using for years, along with collars, gags, and so forth. Marco, thank all heck, spoke out about this first. "Star, uh.....you know we're always happy to use our toys, but uh.....maybe this instance, we should just...y'know? Do it without them?".  
  
"Why?", star asked them innocently.  
  
"Because i'm not sticking a dildo up there till i get used to be having a vagina!!! I ean, I know we said we wanted to know what it was like but uh....give us a minute.", Tom answered, annoyed. "Star, we'll do this, but let's just...wait until we're used to this form?", Star looked between them, before putting the stuff back in the box and putting it away, "Alright, well, then allow me to help you girls out! Let's just start with something easy! Kissing!". Marco felt himself stiff, something felt a little weird about kissing tom while not being in his normal form, but at the same time tom's lips were just as kissable as he remembered them.  
  
It was still tom after all, still the same demon he was married to, long nose, pitchfork tattoo, and long red tail. Though this felt almost like their first time as he inched forward towards tom, who was still nervous themselves. Though as marco looked into tom's eyes, he felt a sense of comfort before pressing their lips together. To his surprise, he felt himself relaxing into tom quite well, tom still kissed just as good as he remembered it and star's squeaks said it all.  
  
Tom smiled into their kiss as well, showing he clearly felt the same way about their kiss. "Huh, that uh.....yeah, guess that wasn't as weird as i thought it was.", the demon started to look all over marco's new body and fear seemed to leave his mind right away, pushing marco down onto the bed. "Star's right, let's start with something REALLY easy. I mean, we've both been with a girl right? Let's just focus on THAT.", Marco blushed heavily as tom went right back to kissing marco, not wasting any time as his hands landed on marco's chest.  
  
"Hey, don't forget me!", star mention, but tom waved her off, "Give us a sec star, this whole thing is YOUR fault. We outta enjoy it first! Don't worry though, you can watch till we say you can join in.", star gave him a look but didn't protest as tom continued to kiss marco, even marco didn't take star's side, focusing his attention onto tom. Honestly, star probably deserved something for transforming them without their permission anyway, so this was more then fine with marco.  
  
Plus, tom was still sexy no matter what form he was in.  
  
Though when his fangs landed on marco's neck, he gasped. Teeth clenching as tom bit him gently, and this was when marco started to feel it, that in between his legs was a foreign sensation, was this really how star felt during their nights together? Marco was tempted to close his legs but then tom placed a knew between them and marco was forced to deal with it, arms wrapping around tom's neck as tom bit him sweetly, whispering marco some dirty things.  
  
Star looked impatient, clearly this whole ordeal hadn't gone exactly how she wanted at all and nothing was quite making her feel better about it. Honestly, she'd probably disobey and jump in but she knew good as any tom would either use magic to stop her or her partners would give up entirely, she was forced to obey. Tom and Marco's kisses getting heavier as tom made a practice of rubbing his knee against marco's crotch, doing all the same tricks he liked to do on star.  
  
Marco may not be used to this feeling yet, but it did seem to get a good reaction out of him, prompting tom to got a bit rougher as tom's lips trialed down to marco's chest. Face in between marco's er...breasts, "Scale of 1 to 10, how weird do you still find this?". Marco laughed as he watched tom continued to kiss him, "Oh, it's still a 10, but, i think you're easing me into it, I'm kinda glad we're both girls, cause if you were still a guy and you were gonna....well....yeah, that's not something i'd be ready for yet.".  
  
"Worried i might get you pregnant in this form?", tom teased, before his eyes widened and he looked to star, "Wait, star, how long do these things last? Do they last a certain period of time or do you magic us back to normal or something?". But star still looked mad, "Let me join in first, then i'll tell you.". Tom seemed to be considering it more, but then he shook his head. "Nah star, we'll get back to you on that, me and marco need to finish our alone time.".  
  
"C'mon guys!!! It's not fair! I spend a lot of time planning this whole thing out!", her stature and mannerism were of one of a small child who didn't get as much as they wanted for Christmas. As Tom's lips landed on one of Marco's breaths, leaving a wet spot on the fabric, star got off the bed. She was clearly up to something but right now her partners were a little too occupied in what they were doing as tom pulled on the bra with his teeth before unhooking it from marco.  
  
Marco felt a sudden urge to cover himself up, something about this situation made him WAY more bashful about showing off his chest. Tom tom was quick to pin his arms down before admiring what he saw and kissing in between them, "They're bigger then star's, i wonder if that was her idea or the spells.". Star was a b-cup, rather flat, whatever happened to marco had to have at least moved him to a c-cup. Though as marco looked at tom, tom seemed to have a d-cup.  
  
then it hit him.  
  
"It has to do with our moms, doesn't it? How we're shaped?".  
  
Tom smiled into marco's skin, "Honestly, that kinda makes a lick of sense marco. I'm surprised, though honestly considering i didn't end up as tall as my mom i didn't figure as a girl i'd actually really get anything like her.". Marco snorted though, gasping as tom took a nipple into his (Her?) mouth. "Well...ah...you turned out to be a bit taller then normal people usually are because of her. So honestly i'm not surprised at all, though it's incredibly distracting.".  
  
"More distracting then  _ **this**_?", tom sucked on the nipple gently, biting at it and twisting the other with his hand. "I mean, to be honest marco, i like having extra fat here to nibble on, and it seems you kinda like it as well from what i can see.". Marco rolled their eyes, "You always did say you liked me better chubby, pervert.". Tom snickered as he trailed to marco's belly, "Honestly star, this was a good idea, you gotta teach us how you did it when this is over, we gotta do it again.".  
  
Then as he looked over to star, who was rummaging around in the boxes of their items, "What are you doing?". Star didn't answer, though if she was trying to pull out a toy, it wasn't a smart move considering tom would never let her use them on him or marco. Tom kept a close eye on her though as he kept his movements, tongue swirling around marco's nipple and working their other hand down marco's stomach, scratching him a little before his thumb slipped under the panties strap.  
  
"So, do you think you taste the same down there as you did before or-?", marco blushed, face slightly annoyed but the wet panties showed the human was indeed very aroused. "Tom, again, we have no idea what the heck we're doing, how am i supposed to know that?". Tom shrugged as their lips kissed down marco's stomach, Marco felt their heart get faster as tom got closer to their wet spot. God, this entire situation was weird and he was totally getting star back for this one next time, but it was hard to not say it was a little sexy.  
  
Though hopefully they never were tricked into doing this again.  
  
Tom hummed against the skin, kissing at the legs while the eyes stayed on marco. The fact tom was still so great at seducing his partners was both infuriating and beautiful to marco, how he got this was was beyond him, tom used to be WAY shyer when they first starting having sex. But now, his tail wagged, his mouth drooled, and his face screamed "lust". He smiled at the wet spot on the panties, hand still on the strap, but the other pressing two fingers against the fabric.  
  
Tom cooed as they rubbed the spot gently, marco whining from their spot. "Wow, i'm really more into this then i thought i would be....", tom pressed their soft lips against the spot, leaving a wet kiss in it's place. Tom looked up to marco, Who was gritting their teeth, the panties slip down slightly as tom watched marco squirm. "Still beautiful...", marco clenched their teeth and tom gave into their desires, pulling the panties down in a flash, exposing marco fully in their form.  
  
Tom gripped marco's thighs as they got a good look at marco's flower, staring at the treat in demonic hunger. A finger came up, pulling aside one of the lips and allowing tom to tell how wet marco was, the demon smiled and without even saying anything, went it. A soft tongue digging inside to lick marco's new clit slowly, marco wanted to scream but tom git a taste and now wanted more. Tom's lips consumed marco entirely and marco felt the soft tounge and lips lick and pull at his new folds.   
  
This was how it felt for star huh?  
  
"Yeah, tastes j- just as good as it did before...", Tom smiled into their tasting and eating out of the human, nuzzling into them and savoring the scent as marco felt tom insert some fingers into the mix, only making the human squeak as tom tasted them. However, a small cough took tom's attention a bit away from the human to find star had rejoined them on the bed, her white panties, off, exposing her alien flower to her partners.If She couldn't use toys, she'd find another way.  
  
Tom pushed the fingers inside marco a little deeper, "You tease me star, how dare you tempt us.". Star sighed, "Look, add me in already and i'll do whatever you want the whole night, no more tricks from me, i'll commit to you both as punishment instead..". Marco, crying and tugging at the sheets now, nodded desperately, clearly done punishing star and wanting to get into more of the meat in this form. Tom thought for a moment, debating strongly as they pushed in and out of marco before leaning over and licking star's clit slowly as their answer.  
  
"Oh star, you knew i couldn't resist your pussy, couldn't you? Dirty trick.", marco was whimpering and screaming around tom's fingers as tom started eating star out, licking her alien clit slowly at first before burying his face into her, slurping and licking and tasting, nose buried into her pubic hair. Tom was undoubtedly the best when it came to stuff like this, if only because of his teeth and the fact his horns were perfect handles to pull him in or rest your legs upon as he fed on mewman pussy.  
  
Two fingers quickly entered star with tom's other hand, working on both his partners now as they squirmed, marco might not have known it, new to their body, but they finished around tom's fingers soon after, panting on the bed and processing everything that just happened. Tom returned back to marco, fingers pulling out for a taste as tom went back to clean up marco's mess with their mouth. Though they didn't get far before star intervened, pushing tom down on the bed and scooting over to sit on their face, "My turn.". They rolled their hips along the demon's tounge, watching them eat below her before leaning over to taste marco. Star breathed in marco's scent as her tongue took a long lick.  
  
For some reason, she wasn't nervous at all about doing this for the first time, she kinda felt she wanted to try it after how much tom and marco did it to her. She quickly became comfortable, licking up marco's mess and sloppily eating them out as tom did it so beautifully to her. She found herself unable to keep playing with marco with that wicked mouth going at her, clutching the covers as she came into the demon's mouth, screaming out their names as she felt tom lick up any drops he could before parting with a lips to the pussy lips.  
  
Star rolled off him, "Ah....a.h...that was good....real good....". She caught her breath as she reached behind her and took off her bra, tossing it away and leaning next to marco, "This time, tom got the better of us both huh..?". Marco nodded between breathes as star took a look at tom, "No fair though, you didn't have to get undressed!!". Tom's tail wagged behind them, "Not my fault you guys were so easy to expose yourselves tonight, you liked it anyway."  
  
Star rested a bit more before lunging forward to grab tom and pull them into a kiss, arms wrapping around their form. Tom was taken aback at first, but happily leaned into it, though what they hadn't noticed, was marco reaching behind them. The bra snapped open, and star pulled the thing off before tom could react, exposing their new chest to her and marco. Tom was flustered at first, but didn't cover themselves up, letting star and marco get a good look at them.  
  
"Ugh, of course you guys did.....what a surprise....", he was half amused at their trick as both of them reached out and grabbed at his chest playfully, cold hands on tom's chest making him gasp. Though that didn't end there as they pushed tom down, hands still on chest and having the time of their lives. " Enough teasing us tom, we got you.", the rubbing against his nibbles made tom turn red and try and shrink in his spot, though star and marco were not much for teasing.  
  
Just as quick and sudden, the panties tom was wearing were ripped off his legs, making them just as naked as they were now. Tom crossed his legs to try and hide their body but his partners had an extra hand to pull those legs apart as show tom's change. It was still purple of course but there was some resemblance of something more inhuman about tom's flower, he was part monster after all, it only made sense it partially looked normal and partially looked monstrous.  
  
"Our turn...".  
  
Each one grabbed a leg, forcing tom's legs open for them and tom felt themselves wiggle as marco's hand went right in-between their legs, touching as much as they liked. Tom's squeaks were muffled fast though as star kissed them, a distraction as marco rubbed tom's new pussy before inserting in some fingers. Marco was a lot less gentle then tom had been then, wanting to get some revenge for tom's earlier actions, and tom was paying for it alright.  
  
Marco felt a reaction from tom immediately, squeezing around their fingers as their legs wrapped around marco's neck. Marco smiled as they kissed tom's leg, "You want me to eat you out huh?  I bet you do....but i don't think you're ready yet...". Tom pushed star away and used his legs to pull marco closer, lips touching the demon's flower, "It's ready, don't keep me waiting.....i want to feel your tongue in there..". Marco obeyed, pushing his soft tongue inside of the dripping folds quickly, tom pulling their partner's hair in delight.  
  
Marco went to town on tom, hands coming in the spread the pussy out to get in deeper, and marco making sure to watch tom as they gave the clit a good suck, "Fucking good....like geez....you cum so easily tom, you like being eaten out....". Tom blushed, "Hey, i'm new to h-having a ah.....pussy.....of course i'm gonna b-be a bit sensitive to it!." Marco gave a kiss and a long lick to the folds and star found herself in the outs again before sitting on top of tom, "Wait, let me try....".  
  
Her sex sat on top of tom's lips as she leaned down to be in front of marco and on top of tom's body, marco suckled on the clit again before pulling off for star to taste. She leaned in for a small lick at first, before going in for deeper, "Marco's right, you're pretty good.....". Tom had already started eating her again but if anything, she took it as a challenge, marco seeing the mischievousness in her eyes as both mouths went to work on the demon, who squirmed and wriggled in reaction.  
  
"G-guys no fair!! It's two to one!".  
  
"Seems fair to me....", star smiled into the folds, she and marco shared small kisses in between their work, enjoying themselves a little too much as they worked tom's pussy hard with their fingers and tongues. Tom couldn't even finish on star, they were working him too well. He could only clutch onto the bedsheets and swear under his breath as he felt himself finish right into their waiting mouths, lapping him up early like he was some sorta of candy.  
  
He couldn't even move when they got off him, the water bottle tossed to him required some help from marco to get him to sip a bit. Star was way too proud of herself right now for all this, and the break between to relax did not prepare them for the dildos she pulled out. Because of course, after tom and marco had been talking about what that part felt like, there was no way they could end off without it actually happening . She tossed one to the guys and tom was still trying to finish resting as he felt himself get turned on a bit more again.  
  
Marco hadn't seemed much better about this though, especially after noticing how sensitive they were down there. The dragon dildo he held only made him wonder that this might be all kinds of painful. Star was way too excited though, getting her favorite toy out and squealing, "Now, this is going to be fun!!! I mean well, of course it's going to hurt but you guys are going to love it, they feel great inside you." She found a nice place to prop herself on the bed, pillows behind her.  
  
"Ok guys, c'mon, prop yourselves up, you're gonna learn this from good ole me!!", tom bit their lips and marco exchanged a glance to them, but they followed suit as star moved her legs to her chest. "This makes for easier access, c'mon guys, don't be shy, we've done weirder things then this.". Honestly it was a good thing both tom and marco were still flexible in this form,  though exposing their other hole to star was a bit embarrassing still as star giggled and positioned her toy to enter her leaky folds.   
  
Tom and marco still didn't seem any better but followed her lead as she pushed the toy in, all of them clenching their teeth at the feeling. "C'mon guys....adjust....and go all the way...", tom felt light headed trying to push the toy inside, by the time it was fully in, he could swear it hurt like crazy. This was how star felt everytime he and marco fucked her? He felt so full, but the sensation was certainly not glamourus . Marco seemed the same way if the noises escaping him were any indication.  
  
Star ushered them to pull and push the toys back in and they obeyed quickly, the toys moving in and out of their lips due to the wetness. God they felt so fucked, they couldn't believe they were really doing this, the toys pushing against their walls and making them whimper and squeal. Marco could spot star pushing the toy in and out like an expert, knowing most likely she did this all the time in private when neither of her husbands were home.  
  
Her pink cunt was leaking and tom's was starting as well, marco jerked their head back, unable to speak as they kept up the act. Their eyes closed and the room was full of moans of the three lovers, until marco felt the toys being pulled away, saw a beam of light, and something else probed their folds. Marco opened their eyes, to spot star above them, no longer using her toy, and in fact.....no longer having a pussy in general, replaced with a cock of her own.  
  
"S-Star?".  
  
"Hold still.....been waiting to try this all night....", she smiled before slotting the object right into the human's pussy, "I don't know how to use this thing, but...well....I've lived with you two for so long.....I'm not turning you two back until i do this first..". Marco screamed as star went in all the way, with no issue. Star was prepping them for this, that's what she'd been doing. "Feels good? I hope so, I've only used strap ons with you two so.....", marco clutched the sheets, "Ah..star....oh god....c'mon...move...".  
  
Star's evil smile spread along her face, "You got it.....ugh....it's weird having this thing.... how do you two walk around normally with these things?". Tom slowed their movements to watch as star started pushing in and out of marco sloppily, half insulted and half impressed. Star might of went for marco first but then again he knew he'd be next, tonight had come full circle hadn't it? The rest of star's body was normal of course, but it was close enough.  
  
"W-well...it's normally n-not an issue till...w-we.....get hard.....", tom stopped their squirming, pulling out the tool and watching the show before him. Star clearly had no idea what she was doing and was not hitting marco's sweet spot at all, but he still couldn't help but be transfixed as star pulled in and out of marco. Marco had already been weak enough as is, and they didn't last long, finishing and ruining the sheets as their fluids dripped out and star pulled out of them.  
  
"Next time we do this....i'll teach you two about scissoring...".  
  
"Scissoring?", marco asked weakly as star turned to tom, getting into position with them next as marco closed their eyes to rest. Tom winced at the tip rubbed against him, star smiling and as impatient as ever, pushed into him fast and making the demon scream. No wait, no hesitation, star went in all the way. No wonder marco did what he did, was it really this painful? Nonetheless, he was forced to deal with the pain as star gave him the same treatment, enjoying her temporary transformation just as much as they had been.  
  
Tom was  _ **definitely**_ going to pass out after this, there was no way they could do more.  
  
Star slowed down her movements as the demon finished around her, pulling out and smiling, "You guys are so easy like this....heh....". She looked down at herself, curiously grabbing hold of herself and stroking, and in an unintentional move, finished herself, officially ruining the sheets. She breathed a sigh and after the moment washed over, her demeanor changed quickly. "OH SHOOT!!", she looked at the sheets, a blast of light coming from her fingers and suddenly the body tom and Marco were more then familiar with was back.  
  
She grabbed her stuff and started getting dressed, "T-that was fun....but we uh...we better clean up and everything, sheets are gonna stink. ". Tom and marco were still catching their breath, just barely being able to open their eyes, "S-star....ah...". Star smiled and looked at them, "If you wanna change back now, it's the ribbons, just pull them off, you'll change back quickly.".  Tom and marco exchanged looks, tired ones and ones that looked a bit...sad?.  
  
"Guys...we'll do it again, promise....but....I think you both probably should transform back, if someone sees you like that, they might ask questions.....", marco and tom sighed as they reached to their necks and pulled off the ribbons entirely, setting them aside. Their forms began to shift, slowly. Their bodies going back to their regular form as their magical form vanished. Tom panted as he watched his from return, still just as tired and ready for bed.   
  
A waterbottle hit him in the face, and then marco next to him as star walked to their bathroom and opened the door, "We better shower, i'll go first....drink up in the meantime....and i'll let someone know to grab our sheets and wash them". She winked to them as she closed the door, leaving her partners alone as marco chugged the bottle down fast. "So.....that was...that was something..", tom followed after him, his body felt like jelly as he threw the empty bottle onto the floor.  
  
"Yeah....It...It was...".  
  
Marco placed his hands on his stomach, smiling to himself, "Hey uh.....you think those ribbons uh....just work automatically when you put them on?". Tom gave him a questioning look, "Well, it seems they take SOME time, but...maybe....why?". The human smiled and leaned over the demon, holding him close, "Maybe we can try that "Scissoring thing" before star comes back?". Tom snorted to his partner, "Marco...I swear....", but the human pulled him in for a kiss.  
  
"C'mon, If i learned anything from this....you finish fast...".  
  
The three eyes dimmed as his smile grew.

* * *

  
  
In the bathroom star was texting janna, sending her the link.  
  
Star: They probably already started, just keep it to yourself....ok?"  
  
Janna grinned on her end of the computer screen, the live screen footage popping up in front of her as the boys transformed back to their female bodies and pressed their parts against each other, trying to rut against the other sloppily.  
  
She was totally going to have to give star more tips in the future.


End file.
